This study will assess the safety, tolerability and analgesic effects of rising doses of SNX-111, administered intrathecally to terminally ill patients who suffer from chronic pain and have had an unsatisfactory response to opiod therapy. SNX-111 is a new type of calcium channel blocker that specifically blocks N-type neuron-specific, voltage-sensitive calcium channels, which are found at presynaptic nerve terminals.